Silver and Gold
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Tony wants to do something big to show Gibbs that he wants a real relationship and all that it entails. A gesture that means something and expresses everything that he feels. Finding inspiration as he walks through a store he hopes that Gibbs will see it for what it is..everything.


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! And I lover her all the more for it!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**_NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS_**

He'd been carrying a poor little abused piece of mistletoe in his pocket for over two weeks and he still hadn't found a chance to use it. Or to be more truthful, he hadn't found the guts. He wanted to desperately, dreamed of it and desired it, but doing it was a whole other matter.

These past months he felt like things had been changing between he and the older man. There were more invitations for cowboy steaks and he had begun to teach him about wood working. There was never an uncomfortable silence between them and he felt no moment spent in the basement was long enough.

He wanted more though, a real relationship with the man. Dates, weekends and eventually sex, though that was not even on the top of his list, which was surprising even to him. He wanted to do it right from the start and he felt that Gibbs wanted the same thing though neither of them was verbalizing it.

Maybe he was going to have to step over the line first. It was possible that Gibbs had been laying the ground work with the dinners and woodworking waiting for Tony to get with the program. He had assumed that the older man would take the lead in everything, and maybe that was his mistake.

Rule 8 was there for a reason. 'Never take anything for granted'. Come to think of it he could always use rule 18 if this turned out badly, 'It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission.' But regardless he was going to rectify that waiting for Gibbs situation right away, if he could only figure out how. He wanted a grand gesture, not showy or over the top, but something that spoke volumes. Neither one of them were exactly wordsmiths.

Tony needed it to mean something though; he had reconciled his feelings for Gibbs few years ago. He managed to hide it well on most occasions but it crept very near the surface if he was worried or concerned. He could brush it off as caring about the man as a friend and most bought that excuse.

Somehow, he always imagined he would settle down with a man. Though he was Bi, he definitely had a preference. He loved the strength and the muscles more than the curves and softness. And at this point in his life, he was actually ready to admit that and live it.

About Gibbs, he still had no clue, but his gut, though not as infamous as Gibbs', was telling him it was all right. Great, so his gut was ready and he agreed then, what the hell was the problem? A plan…all he needed was a plan.

He looked around the store trying to find a few last minute gifts, smiling when he heard the music in the background. And then it hit him. He knew what he wanted to do and how.

He started making a mental list of everything he was going to need and things he was going to have to do recon for. He could do this, it was a big risk, but he felt as if he needed to do it. It was the big gesture he was looking for and it would say everything he couldn't put into words.

He continued his shopping with a lighter step and began adding things he might need. Quickly finishing and heading home he practically ran up the steps. There was so much to do and plan. He wrapped the new packages and began sorting everything he had purchased for his big reveal. Seeing what he had, he made a list of everything he was going to need. He hoped the recon would be successful; he needed it to be for everything to fall in place as he had envisioned it.

The next week was a blur of activity for Tony, shopping, arranging, and planning. He snuck over to Gibbs' one afternoon and ran up to the attic to see if what he hoped was there. Sighing and smiling, he moved boxes where he would easily be able to access them when the time came. He found a few other treasures that he knew would definitely affect the older man, but also knew they would contribute to the success of his plan.

The only issue was figuring out how to get Gibbs out of his own house so that he could initiate his plan. He was in luck when Abby cornered the man and asked him to attend dinner and a live nativity at church. He agreed to go.

He smiled inwardly that stroke of luck.

Noticing the shadow in front of his desk, he looked up and met a pair of twinkling blue eyes.

"Tony, can you come by after I am done with Abby and the nuns?" Tony smiled.

"No problem. Want me to bring anything?" He smiled right back, that full beautiful smile and nodded.

"It's gonna be late, make sure you have clothes. Other than that no. I can call you when I get done with Abs."

"Sounds great. I'll be ready." Excited to be dismissed for the day, he knew he had everything ready to go, some things were already boxed and in his trunk. He needed to get a few more things from his apartment, but he wanted to change before heading over to the house anyway.

The team had already decided that they would have a get together at New Year's to exchange presents and party together. Everything was falling into place. All Tony had to do was get it done.

"Everybody go home. Enjoy your Christmas and I'll see you the twenty eighth."

"Merry Christmas Boss, Tony, and Ziva. Have fun and be safe." McGee smiled as he powered down his computer, grabbed his bag, and walked towards the elevator doors. He was excited, he had a new girlfriend, and she was meeting his parents and then them over New Year's.

"You too Probie." Tony smiled. "Tell Heather not to worry and to relax."

"I will Tony." He said as the doors closed.

Ziva smirked. "He is excited, no?"

Tony nodded. "Very".

She narrowed her eyes a little. "You have seemed excited for a few weeks, and yet have not said anything. What are you hiding Tony?"

"Nothing my little Ninja Chick. Holiday fever, that's all". 'And a man that I am in love with', but that would not be vocalized yet.

"It seems like more." She sighed. "But if you do not wish to tell, I shall wait until you do. I will wish you a happy holiday and hope that all your dreams come true."

"Thanks, Ziva. You too. And I do promise as soon as I have anything to tell, I will." That was a promise he could keep.

She grabbed her gear and readied to leave. Smiling at Tony, "Then I shall wait patiently."

Tony finished up and closed down his station all the while his mind ran through what he had to get done and the time allotted to do so. He looked at Gibbs before he headed out flashing that DiNozzo smile.

"See you later tonight Jethro." Jethro's eyes met his.

"I'll call as soon as I get in. Drive safe." Tony laughed as he reached the elevator.

"That's my line!"

"I promise to make it home in one piece."

"Better, we have a date." Tony realized what he said and started to open his mouth to spit out some dribble or make a joke of it but the words to deny it wouldn't come out. They were rendered unnecessary as Gibbs responded.

"Yes, we do and I wouldn't miss it." Gibbs smirked at the look on Tony's face as the elevator doors closed.

Tony smiled as Gibbs' words sank in. They were on the same page! He was nervous as hell and excited all at the same time. He was still smiling as he drove out of the Navy Yard.

Reaching his apartment, he raced up the stairs ready to shower and check his list. He knew that Gibbs would be heading out to Abby's in less than an hour and he wanted to be there to work his magic. A brief pang of doubt popped in his head and he quickly pushed it away. This needed to be done; he needed to show the man that he wanted a relationship and that meant including everything and everyone.

He knew there was going to be some initial shock, confusion, and pain, but if this went like he hoped, that would be the last time the older man had to deal with it alone.

Quickly showering and dressing in black jeans and a green button down he looked over his list one more time and made sure he had what he needed. There was a great deal to do and not a lot of time, but he was determined.

Grabbing the groceries out of his fridge, he began loading his car with the last bit of stuff. He tossed a few shirts, jeans, and toiletries into his overnight bag and was ready to go.

He drove to Gibbs' turning one street before to ensure that he wasn't seen in case Gibbs had not left yet. Pulling around slowly to look between the houses he saw the older man get in his car and drive off. He quickly made his way around the block and pulled into the driveway. He parked and started unloaded everything.

Putting the groceries away first, he ran up to the attic and brought down several boxes he had found with family ornaments and decorations and went back up to retrieve the photos. He cleaned them and placed them on the mantle where they belonged.

Tony looked at the pictures smiling. "Well girls, I'm Tony. May not be quite what you expected and I hope you're ok with that, but you need to know that I love him and that includes you two. You're a part of him and I never want him to shut that off or forget. "

"I raided the attic for all the ornaments and decorations. I'm not always as good with words as I would like and wanted to show Jethro that I understand and want to have you two be a part of our lives."

Tony chuckled as he continued talking and setting up the tree. "Would have purchased a real tree, but with time being short, I knew I had no way to hide it. You know he's probably gonna head slap me clear to Timbuktu." He looked at the picture of Shannon and narrowed his eyes playfully. "Did you teach him that? Shame on you."

"I bought lights and a few movies. Did you like Christmas movies Kelly?" As the tree began to take shape, he arranged a few branches and began to go through the packed ornaments placing them gently on the tree. Before he knew it, the boxes were empty and the house was filled with decorations both new and old.

Tony took the sad sprig of Mistletoe out of his pocket and hung it on the door jam. "Do you think this is a good place for a first kiss? Kinda nervous about that. OK, a lot nervous but excited." Tony looked around and started clearing all the boxes, taking them up to the attic.

"What do you think?" He surveyed the room nervously. "Do you think he'll like it?" Tony sighed. His eye caught a gleam on the tree and saw that it was the angel ornament. "I guess that means you approve. Thank you."

He cleaned everything up and placed the presents under the tree. Deciding he had time to watch a movie, he placed Rudolph in the DVD player, sat down on the couch, and began to get lost in the movie, not realizing that his eyes were closing and soon he was fast asleep.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs pulled in the driveway surprised but pleased that Tony's car was there. He was smiling as he walked up to the door and opened it. Stepping inside he looked around at the decorations, recognizing most of them. He was stunned and shocked.

Ready to yell at Tony and ask him what the hell he was doing he froze at the sights and sounds. Tony had fallen asleep on the couch obviously while watching a Christmas movie, Kelly's favorite and then he saw the pictures on the mantle and suddenly he didn't feel like yelling, instead he wanted to know why.

A voice inside his head told him he was a damn fool and he knew exactly why and what it all meant. The voice was right, he did. He looked down at the sleeping man and smiled, wondering what he had done to deserve this.

This wasn't something Tony would do on the spur of the moment, he had to have thought about it and come over to find the ornaments and pictures from the attic. This was a gift beyond measure, a true gift from the heart.

Gibbs ran his fingers down the younger man's strong jaw line as he smiled into the touch. Then Tony remembering where he was and what he was doing shot straight up.

"Shit! I fell asleep. This was supposed to be a surprise, well it still was, but I was supposed to be awake."

Jethro took the younger man's face between his hands and quietly said. "Thank you Tony." His lips lowered to take Tony's in a gentle sweet kiss.

"You're welcome." Tony blushed slightly. "Do you like it?"

The older man gifted him with a rare and beautiful smile, one that Tony had never witnessed before, but he wanted to see often. "I love it. It's perfect."

Tony gathered his own courage. "Jethro, I want a real relationship with you. I want your girls to be a part of that, they are a part of you and need to be out." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I love you, and that means that I love them as well. I always knew you were a package deal."

Tony smiled shyly as green eyes met blue, both full of emotion.

"I love you too Tony. Did you know that you are the first person that has ever wanted to include the girls? The only one." He gestured to the movie. "That was Kelly's favorite Christmas movie."

Tony beamed. "Mine too. I would imagine that my father was the Bumble and a dentist elf would come and save me from the monster by yanking his teeth out and making him happy. Unfortunately, that never happened. But I loved the movie."

Jethro laughed. "I would tell Kelly that is how I would take care of any monsters under her bed. I would pull out their teeth, and they wouldn't be scary anymore."

Burl Ives as the snowman came on the screen singing "Silver and Gold" as Jethro and Tony walked towards one another around the couch. Standing before each other while their hearts pounded through their chests, Tony smiled and pointed up.

Jethro looked at the brown tattered piece of mistletoe and grinned at Tony before pulling him in his arms for a kiss. The house was filled with love, warmth, and everything the two men ever wanted.


End file.
